beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade:Clash Of Steel Chapter 4 The Mysterious Blader
"The Mysterious Blader" is the fourth chapter of the beyblade fanon series Beyblade:Clash Of Steel. Summary Mr.Dravo debuts! Yujin:Are you alright Jonny? Jonny (shows Yujin his bey):Other than this yeah. Yujin:Oh i'm so sorry Jonny this is all my fault. Jonny:Don't worry it's my fault for losing to Kane. Mikey:I know somewhere where you can get a beyblade with a bit-beast. Jonny (jumps up excited):Where! Mikey:Well it's everywhere because the Dragon's Kingdom is the size of the Earth.Hey Yujin me and you need to ask the our beys to grant us a passage to the Kingdom.Ready Yujin. Yujin:Yeah. Yujin:Oh please Shining Dragon can you please let us go to Dragon's Kingdom. Mikey (talks in his mind):Please Ddraig grant us a passage to your kingdom. *A mysterious bright white light glows Devon:It's actually working. Aisha:I know right. Jonny:Wow!!! Jonny:Hey am I dead,is anyone here? Aisha and Yujin:I'm here Mikey and Devon:We're all here. Jonny:Great then we're not dead. Mikey:Okay now don't get excited Jonny you must be a chosen one to wield Red Force Dragon W105RF. Jonny:Red Force Dragon??? Mikey:Yeah okay first we must learn the wilderness survival style,we have to get out of a remote mountain range,then we must have no darkness in our souls to pass a bridge,if you have just a bit of darkness you'll fall to The Murky Realm.Finally from that side of the bridge and on only the one in need of a bey must go if you're the chosen one Jonny then you'll get Red Force Dragon. Jonny:I understand Aisha and Devon:We understand as well. Yujin:Hey Mikey? Mikey:Yeah Yujin. Yujin:Well what is the Murky Realm. Mikey It's a long story. *At Kane Co. Seth:Little brother. Randall:Yeah Seth. Seth:I'm going to a meeting and you as the vice president will be running the company for a few hours. Randall:Got it bye big brother. Seth:Bye,next destination Beyblade Industries HQ. *At dragon's Kingdom* Mikey:So we passed the mountain range with that dragon landlord thanks to Heaven Ddraig and Shining Dragon now the bridge. Jonny:The,the,the bridge...uh okay. Mikey:We could leave if you don't feel safe. Jonny:No,no,no I will be fine just watch. Yujin:Ah Jonny look where you're going! Jonny:Look where i'm going,aah I almost fell into that purple foggy vortex. Aisha:Sure you'll be fine. *At Beyblade Industries HQ* Servant:Ahh mister Dravo someone is arriving. Mr.Dravo (drinking orange juice in a wine glass):Great,it must be Kane.Hahahaha. Servant:Send the door guards to lead him inside. Mr.Dravo (starts walking downstairs):Don't Alberto i'll lead him inside myself. Alberto:Cancel what I just ordered. Mr.Dravo (thinking):Soon Kane Co. will be mine.Hahaha. Seth:Man the sun is setting already I hope the meeting won't last long. Mr.Dravo (opens gate and is thinking):Kane will be surprised with what i'm about to say to him.Hahahahaha,hiyahahahahaha. Seth:(looks at Mr.Dravo):Huh it's Dravo outside. Seth (parks his personal jet):Dravo what do you want I have a company to run. Mr.Dravo (laughs):I do too Kane.By the way it seems your personality hasn't changed. Seth:So what,what do you want anyway? Mr.Dravo:Why don't we come inside and talk. *inside the HQ* Alberto:Would you like anything to drink Kane. Seth:Uh yes please some water in a wine glass Alberto. Alberto:Right away.Here you go. Seth:Thanks. Alberto:Now i'll leave you two here to talk in private. Mr.Dravo:Hey Alberto can you please go feed my cat. Alberto:Yes sir. Mr.Dravo:So Kane,i'm starting a beyblade tournament called the Beyblade Industries World Championships and you as the previous world champion I would like for you to participate in it. Seth:Are you crazy,you may make the beyblades but you cannot possibly start a tournament isn't that what the WBBA does anyway? Mr.Dravo:True,WBBA makes the tournaments but what if I told you that I bought it. Seth:You bought the WBBA! Mr.Dravo:Yes and I will also buy your company if you don't participate,plus I will also kidnap your little brother Randall. Seth:Leave Randall out of this you monster! Mr.Dravo (smiles):Did you not listen I won't buy your run down company of yours which makes beyblade technology and equipment or kidnap your little bro if you participate in my tournament. Seth:Fine it looks like I don't have many choices Dravo,as of now I enter your tournament. Mr.Dravo:Oops I forgot to tell you something. Seth:What! Mr.Dravo:I'll tell you what if you let me finish,the tournament will be of teams of four so you have to join a team or else you know the consequences. Seth:What team I prefer to beyblade alone! Mr.Dravo:Listen, you will enter the Japan preliminaries and from there you have to at least get to the semi-final to be in the team.So the 4 semi-finalists will be the team.If you happen to get to the final you'll probably face my team the USA team.Which I doubt your team could beat mine.One reason is because i'm the team captain.Hahahaha. Seth:It's a deal and I will use Shining Dragon. *At Dragon's Kingdom* Jonny:We all have reached the other side of the bridge except for Aisha. Devon:Come on Aisha! Aisha:Finished. Jonny:Yahoo! Mikey:Now Jonny must go on. Jonny:Sounds good to me. Yujin:You could do this Jonny. Jonny:Man this is colder than Antartica. *5 minutes later* Aisha:I hope Jonny's okay. Yujin:He is okay. Devon:How do you know? Mikey:I know too just picture him in your mind guys. Jonny:Come on Jonny just a little bit further. Red Force Dragon:Jonny stop walking (deep voice) you are the chosen one you have just passed the test.Now go back with your friends.Here i'll create a portal for you enter now before it's too late for you and the portal closes. Jonny:I'll never give up! Devon:Hey Mikey look at that portal. Yujin:It's opening! Mikey:Jonny's in there guys look. *portal opens Jonny:Hi guys. Yujin,Devon and Aisha:Jonny Red Force Dragon:Jonny look up and catch. Jonny (looks up):It's a bey! *Back at the real world Jonny:Thanks Mikey you're the best. Mr.X:Hey you fools you'll have to play me it's orders from Mr.Dravo.